Ever and a Day
by AFIrockergurl14
Summary: InuYasha Crossover. Pg13 just to be safe! She is alone now. Her friends betrayed her. Will she be able to trust again? The prolouge is super short to let you know. PLEASE review my story! Pen name used to be Orli'sgurl13
1. Prolouge

A/N: Ohayo Minna-san!! This is my second Sailor Moon fic, so it might not be that good. Just in case any of you have read "You're always there"(by me) I WILL finish it, don't give up on me. It will take some time though. I'm just taking a long break on it. But I'll probably be writing a lot more since it is spring break. Anyway, sorry if my babbling is annoying you. On with the story.  
  
Disclaimer:*Looks in mirror and looks exactly like Naoko Takeuchi* Oh my gosh! I'm the creator of sailor moon! YAY! Now I can pair up whomever I want and whoever I want. BWA HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!*Wakes up* Oh man, it was only a dream. I don't own Sailor Moon.  
  
Prologue  
  
She thought she could trust them..... She could never forgive them for what they did.... The way they had treated her.... Her so called "friends"...... Did they even care.......? Did they ever care.......?  
  
The girl ran through the streets, tears streaming down her face. Past midnight, no one was out this late except her. She stumbled on a few rocks laying on the ground. Images of earlier flashed before her eyes. Pain shot through her heart at the memory of that afternoon. The girl sped up thinking she could escape them instead more memories came up. Not just of that afternoon, but those of days when she really thought she had friends to enjoy being with and endure the destiny that bound them together.  
  
Was she really that worthless for them to do and say that to her?  
  
The girl staggered through the front door of the only place she felt safe. Home. They couldn't hurt her here. Her parents weren't home, they were never really there for her anyway.  
  
She hurriedly fumbled into her room, locked her door and leaped onto her bed. Her tears flowed down her cheeks liked a waterfall never ending. The pain was too much to take in. All those wonderful memories with her friends now seemed like a web of lies.  
'Things will never be the same again' she thought sadly, 'I don't want to go back to that.'  
  
She could never trust anyone again.... She will not get broken like that...... Ever!  
  
A/N: How'd y'all like it? It's bad isn't it? I know it's short (really short), but it's only the prologue. The next chapters should be longer. Can you guess which senshi I'm writing about? I'll tell ya in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Tears in Heaven

A/N: Konnichi wa minna!!!! I'm REEAAALLLYYY happy!! You know why? Well there's two reasons: 1. I'm gonna see my brother in North Carolina(he's a Marine) and 2. I got FIVE reviews for just a really short crappy chapter! I feel special now! Oh yeah, Nick Jo. person I'll try to answer your questions as best as I can within this chapter. So the answers will probably be answered during this chapter. Just to let you know this story is about Ami not Usagi because I think there is enough Usagi fics *People get up and leave muttering, "I don't wanna read about Ami"* Wait! Don't go, try this fic out!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon or anything else you might recognize.  
  
Ami walked down the streets of Juuban looking for the book store she usually went to. She needed to find a horror story to do a book report on for school.(A/N: I think I should point out that this takes place a month after the Stars season) It was surprising, really, how quickly everything can go back to normal. One minute you're fighting an enemy that wishes to take over the universe and the next you're looking for a book.  
  
After walking for about five minutes, Ami found the book store. Pushing open the door she spotted Usagi at the manga section laughing her heart out at the latest "Gravitation" manga. 'Oh there's Usagi reading manga again' Ami thought to herself. She walked past Usagi, not really wanting to stop because then she would try to convince her to buy some manga instead of a book. Just then Usagi turned her head in time to see Ami walking past her before she disappeared into the horror section.  
  
"Ami-chan!!" Usagi ran up to her shoving the manga into her face. "You should buy this! It's very funny, much better than some other book,"  
  
"Hi, Usagi" Ami said gently pushing the book from her face , "I can't buy that because I need to get a book for the book report coming up,"  
  
Usagi gasped, "We have a book report coming up?! Oh no, I have to get a book too." She sighed while staring at the manga in her hand, "And I wanted to get this really bad,"  
  
"Can't you get both?" Ami asked.  
  
She shook her head, "I only have money for one,"  
  
Ami looked sympathetically at her and thought, 'Well I do have some extra money.' She pulled out her wallet and took out some money, "Here," She handed her the bills.(A/N again: I do not know anything about yen so bear with me here.)  
  
"But, Ami, I can't just take your money."  
  
She waved her off, "Go ahead I still have enough to buy the book I need."  
  
Usagi's eyes got all watery, "Oh, Thank you Ami! I love you!" She hugged her.  
  
Ami laughed, "You're welcome!"  
  
"Oh, before I forget," She let go of her, "Rei called me and said that we're having a meeting at seven at the Hikawa Shrine,"  
  
Ami had a puzzled look on her face, "How come she didn't call me about it?"  
  
Usagi shrugged, "She probably forgot." She grabbed the blue haired girl's hand, "C'mon you have to help me find a book!"  
  
Ami smiled and said, "Okay!"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Ami watched from the sidewalk as Usagi left for the Arcade. The odango haired girl had asked if she wanted to come, but Ami lied and said she had studying to do. She checked her watch. 6:35. Sighing she decided to go to the park until it was time to go to the shrine. Speaking of which, why didn't anyone call her to come to the shrine for a meeting? Usagi had said they must have forgot, but she didn't really believe that. What were they discussing that was so important that she couldn't be there?  
  
When she reached the park she took a seat on a bench. The setting sun looked beautiful in the horizon. Ami was entranced by it. Somehow, by looking at it, she remembered when she became Sailor Mercury. She never thought she had a purpose in life until that day. It was great when it was just her and Usagi fighting the youma. She considered Usagi her best friend and she still does,but then the other senshi came into the picture. She liked the fact she was gaining friends. They were inseparable the five of them. Best friends.  
  
Now it only seems they just tolerate her because she's a sailor senshi and Usagi likes her. Now that there isn't anymore threats in the world. It almost seems like they are ignoring her except for when they need help with their homework. Like when one time she was at the mall to find new clothes she saw Minako and Makoto drinking mocha lattes at a cafe`. She waved to them and they waved back and continued their conversation. They didn't even invite her over or anything. Just waved. Or when she saw Rei with Yuurichio(sp?) carrying boxes of clothing. Him carrying all of them of course. She greeted them, but Rei didn't even look her way even though Yuurichio said hi dropping all the boxes.  
  
But it could be just her imagination that they are ignoring her. . . or not. She checked her watch again. 7:05. 'Ooops. How long have I been here? Better get going or else they'll think I've been picking up Usagi's habits,' Ami thought. She got up from her sitting position, stretched, and started walking to the Hikawa Shrine.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Usagi ran up the stairs of the temple and into the shrine. She slid open the door to Rei's bedroom.(A/N wow alot of these: At least I think it's her room though I'm not sure but you know that place where they usually have their meetings) Rei glared at her.  
  
"Baka! You're late again!"  
  
Makoto waved her hand to Usagi, "That's okay! She's always late so it doesn't matter!"  
  
"Yea," Minako said and looked at Usagi, "Sit down so we can get this meeting going."  
  
"I'm quite curious at what we're discussing," Luna said, "What is it exactly?"  
  
"Hold on a sec, don't we have to wait for Ami?" Usagi asked.  
  
"That's who we're discussing," Rei pointed.  
  
"Why are we discussing her?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Minako said.  
  
"You should know that we don't need her at all," Makoto stated, "She's no help to us whatsoever."  
  
"But-" Usagi started.  
  
"I know!" Rei exclaimed, "All she does is get in the way!"  
  
"No she d-"  
  
"Oh my god!" Minako yelled, "She is so nerdy! She always says, 'Guys we really should start studying for the exams so we can get into a good college' it's so annoying."  
  
"If I was Ami I'd kill myself because no one likes her," Makoto said loudly, "I mean can't she tell what a loser she is!"  
  
"I know really!" Minako shouted, "She has no fashion sense and she is like the weakest of all the us put together."  
  
"Hey!" Usagi yelled at them before they could interrupt her again, "I thought we were all Ami's friends!"  
  
They all laughed, except Luna and Artemis, surprising Usagi.  
  
"We were never that dork's friends," Rei said evilly, "We just had to act like it because we were a 'team'."  
  
"Also we did it for your sake, Usagi," Makoto added.  
  
You could almost see Luna and Artemis silently agreeing.  
  
Minako raised her hand "I vote her out."  
  
Both Rei and Makoto rose their hands too, "Us too."  
  
Suddenly there was a faint sound of crying and the sound of running near the door. 'Oh no' Usagi thought, 'Was that Ami? Did she hear?' She jumped up to run after her, but Rei grabbed her arm, stopping her.  
  
"Let her go. She was going to find out anyway."  
  
Usagi glared at her and sat back down, 'How can they be so cruel?'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: You guys know the rest from the prolouge. Were they mean or what? Poor Ami. Also you guys, I need to tell you something. I have no idea where I'm going with this story. So I need you to vote and not just one person, alot of people need to so I can decide. Okay choose from the following:  
  
A): Ami runs away to America and falls in love with a reincarnated Zoicite or something like that.  
  
B): Make this a crossover with InuYasha and have Ami fall in love with one of those characters. But let me tell you that I've only read the manga and seen a few episodes of the dub so I'm not so sure it will come out right.  
  
C): Have Ami try out to be a singer and makes it into the big time and is like "Yeah in your face Rei, Minako, and Makoto!". Maybe have Taiki come back to earth to fall in love with her.  
  
D): Same as C but have her fall in love with a band member of A.F.I. (Anyone know who that is? Well ya better find out!)  
  
E): Ami goes to Harvard in America!!!  
  
Well that's all of the choices unless you have different ideas. Please review and vote!!!!!! ^-^ 


	3. Of Greetings and Goodbyes

A/N: I tried to post a chapter asking you guys to vote more because there was a tie between B and C. But fanfiction.net was being a bitch and wouldn't let me post it up. So guess what I had to do? I had to ask my mom to pick B or C, not knowing what B and C was. She picked, drum roll please .................. B! Sorry if this seems kinda unfair to some of you guys but I really didn't want to have to wait any longer to post this chapter up. To remind you, b was the crossover with InuYasha. I know a lot of you really wanted the other choices so I might after I'm done this fic write one about Ami becoming a singer, okay? By the way I've only read up to volume 24 in the manga and seen 4 or 5 episodes of the dub so help me if I mess anything up! ^-^  
  
Disclaimer: Do I look like Naoko Takeuchi or Rumiko Takahashi to you? No. I don't think so either.  
Chapter Two: Of Greetings and Goodbyes  
  
Kagome sat in her room looking at the photo albums of her and Souta when they were really little. She laughed at one where Souta was covered in spaghetti sauce and at another where she was being potty trained. She had tons of free time on her hands since it was the weekend and also because Naraku and the Shikon jewel were destroyed. But that didn't stop her from going back to feudal Japan. After finally convincing InuYasha to let her come back home for just a week she can relax from seeing all those demons.  
  
She turned to the next page in the album. 'Kagome age eight' it read. In there were pictures of her and this girl with short blue hair. 'Oh yeah, that's Ami,' She thought. She looked at the picture of her and Ami on the swings at a park. At the one where she and Ami were sitting under the God Tree. 'How long has it been since I last saw her?' she thought, "I think I'll give her a call. Maybe we can see each other again."  
  
She stood up and grabbed her address book on her desk and picked up the phone.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
(Ami's POV)  
  
I felt my eyes flutter open. I was in my room still in my school uniform for some reason. I yawned and my was throat's really sore as if I was screaming hours earlier. I sat up, stretched and looked at the picture on the small table right beside my bed. It was of me and the girls at a carnival eating cotton candy. Suddenly I remembered what had happened yesterday, the reason why my throat felt so sore. I had cried myself to sleep. I could feel new tears swelling up in my eyes. I could hear their hateful words ringing in my ears.  
  
Covering my hands over my eyes I wept and wept. A huge lump filled my throat. It was not the first time I had been insulted like that by people, but I never ever thought my friends would. Which made the pain much worse. 'Can I really be that unlikable, that weak that I am unworthy to people?' I thought sadly. The thought made me cry even more.  
  
RRRRIIINNNGGG. I jumped startled by the sound of the phone on the floor. Wondering who could be calling, I wiped my eyes and picked up the phone.  
  
"Moshi Moshi?" I asked, my voice sounded raspy from crying.  
  
"Ohayo Ami!" greeted a voice I didn't quite recognize but sounded very familiar. It was of a girl who sounded around my age.  
  
"Who is this?" I asked.  
  
"You don't know?" she questioned, "We've only known each other since we were eight."  
  
Suddenly a name popped up in my head. Is it really who I think it is? Could it be?  
  
"Kagome? Is that you?"  
  
"Took you long enough," She laughed.  
  
"It's been such a long time since we last talked!" I felt all my sadness wash away. Kagome and I used to be best friends until I moved to Juuban when I was fourteen. One of my only friends. (A/N: I might at some points make stuff up like Ami moving to Juuban when she was fourteen okay? Sorry if it might bother you.) "It is great to hear from you after two years." I smiled over the phone. She was one of the few people who didn't care how smart I was and thought I was a snob because of it.  
  
"Yeah, you too," She replied, "Listen, I was calling because I was wondering if you would like to come over tomorrow since we haven't seen each other for so long. You know, to catch up on things. That is, unless you have other plans."  
  
I was shocked. She really wanted to spend some time with me? After all this time?  
  
"I would love to. I have plenty of time." I said totally forgetting about my other 'friends'.  
  
"Great! How about tomorrow at four?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"See you then, Ja ne!"  
  
"Ja ne." I hung up the phone. 'I can't believe she called me after two years. I thought we would never speak to each other again.' I recalled everything from my time spent with Kagome. Ever since the first day of school when a bunch of boys broke my reading glasses and Kagome came and chased them away. We have been friends ever since.  
  
Then my thoughts went to yesterday. 'Did Usagi hate me as much as the others did? No, she just isn't like that. Usagi was trying to defend me, I remember.' I sighed, some tears rolled down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away. No more crying. I should just forget about them.  
  
Just then the doorbell rang. I got up from the bed and out of my room. Reaching the front door I opened it. Standing there was Usagi.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
A/N: Yay! Finally done! I wonder what Usagi is doing at Ami's apartment. Also what's going to happen when Ami goes to see Ami. If you want to find out just as much as I do then review! Oh before I forget. I need you to vote again (this is the last time I swear!) for who you want Ami to be paired up with:  
  
A: InuYasha (Not really likely because then Ami would be stealing from her friend Kagome)  
  
B: Miroku (This one would be kinda hard since they don't seem quite right for each other but I could try.)  
  
C: Kouga (Hey I kind of like this one)  
  
or D: Sesshomaru (I like this one too but it seems a little hard to do, for me at least)  
  
I'm only letting you vote because I want to know what the public wants but I kind of have a feeling that D is going to win. 


	4. Cold in Life's Throws

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed but my computer has a virus and it won't let me online so I couldn't read all the reviews. Just to let you know, I happen to be a VERY sensitive girl and if I receive any flames it will make me feel so bad that I would stop writing that fic all together. So please no flames. If you don't like what I'm writing, don't shove it in my face. Try to be polite and help me instead of being rude and make me feel crappy. Thank you, again, to those who reviewed and made me feel good about my writing. Enjoy the story!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or Sailor Moon so quit bugging me. My life is stressful enough.  
  
Chapter Three: Cold in Life's Throws  
  
"Usagi," I whispered, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I'm so sorry Ami," Usagi looked sad, her crystal blue eyes didn't hold the same cheeriness as usual, "I don't know what's come over them. They've never acted like this before." I motioned her in and we sat down on the leather couch in the living room.  
  
"You didn't need to apologize, Usagi." I looked down, "It's not your fault."  
  
She shook her head, "It isn't yours either. You did not do anything to them and they said all those nasty things about you."  
  
I smiled at her. 'Usagi really is a good friend,' I thought, 'Ever since the day I met her.' "Thank you for coming to see me,"  
  
She returned the smile, "You're my friend Ami. I don't want to see any of my friends hurt." I suddenly felt like I was going to cry. I knew Usagi would never try to hurt me on purpose. She and Kagome were the best friends I have ever had.  
  
"I talked to the guys about the other day," Usagi told me, "They were. . . serious, but. . . they didn't really mean to tell you so harshly. They didn't exactly want to hurt your feelings."  
  
"How could they phrase it without hurting my feelings?" I asked, "They don't want me here. It's obvious." She stared at me sympathetically.  
  
She sighed, "I don't really know how to answer that, but I do know that they didn't always hate you. They were your friends once," She smiled, "I can feel it."

I said goodbye to Usagi before she left after giving me a hug. She made me feel so much better when we talked. Almost as if she knew exactly how I felt all the time. I closed the front door and walked back into my room. I opened a drawer on my dresser and pulled out a small photo album. Flipping through pages I found what I was looking for. It was a picture of Kagome and me on out last day together at the train station. I had cried that day. So many memories came rushing back. I put the photo album down and waited for tomorrow to come.

I got on the bus near my apartment to leave for Sunset Shrine. Sitting towards the back I pulled out a book to read from my knap sack. I read for about five minutes until I decided I couldn't concentrate. I slid it back in and looked out the window. As my luck had it, I saw Minako, Makoto, and Rei walking down the sidewalk happily. I longed to be among them again. But like I said, 'I won't get broken again'.

In about another five minutes the Shrine came into view. I pulled the cable above the window and the bus driver stopped and opened the doors. I got off the bus and breathed in a deep breath. After two years I can finally see Kagome. I walked up the steps and walked to the house part of the shrine. I knocked on the door. There was no response. Knocking again someone opened the door. It looked like Kagome's Grandpa.  
  
"Konnichi wa, I'm Ami Mizuno. Is Kagome in?" I asked politely.  
  
"I'm sorry, Miss Mizuno. But Kagome is in bed with a . . . . foot fungus." He said. 'Foot Fungus?' I thought, 'But how can she get one so quickly?'  
  
"Um . . . . okay." I said, "Could you tell her I stopped by and that I hope she feels better?"  
  
He smiled, "Sure thing." And he closed the door. 'That's weird,' I thought, 'Kagome would have told me beforehand if she was sick.' Sighing I turned around and was about to make my way down the steps when I saw something. It was the Well House. Now I remember it, I had always wondered what it looked like inside, but I've never really been the nosy type. I'm still a little curious though. I walked towards it. No harm in just looking around for a minute.  
  
I glanced behind me to make sure no one was there and opened the door. Stepping inside I looked around. I felt disappointed. I was kind of expecting to see some big type of secret, but instead there was only dust and a well. I walked towards the well and bent over to see in it. I suddenly lost my footing and tripped into the well. I screamed. The next thing I knew was darkness.

A/N: Whoa this was a short chapter. I really don't know where to go on with the next chapter so don't expect another update for a while. For those of you who read this story and don't review, please do so (but don't flame me!). All you can say is 'Good job' or 'I liked that chapter' or something like that because it might encourage me to update more often! Also I want to get as much reviews as possible. And if I mess anything up with InuYasha let me know. REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


	5. Cladenstine

A/N: Hi peoples!! I read all your reviews and am sooooo happy. They warmed my heart like hot cocoa on a cold winter night. I was waiting for someone to notice I put song titles and lyrics as chapter titles! A.F.I. rocks my socks! I really wish I could have gotten this out much sooner (it's been 2 months!) but you have no idea how lazy I've been. Oh, to answer one of your questions, yes I have decided who I am pairing Ami with and I'm pretty sure you'll like who it is! (Sorry if any of the characters seem OOC sometimes. I'm like the worst person to keep characters in character. So sorry!)  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own InuYasha nor Sailor Moon so quit bugging me.  
  
Chapter Four: Cladenstine

_ The eight-year old girl stared nervously at the playground surrounding of her. Today was her first day at Shikon grade school. Her momma had gotten a job at a hospital in the area two weeks ago and they just moved in a cozy (though very expensive) little apartment a few blocks down from the school.  
  
The girl glanced around at the other children laughing and playing with their friends. Right now it was recess and everybody had someone to play with except her. That was what she was afraid of when she found out she was moving to a new neighborhood and school. She had had friends at her old school, however, she was a little too shy to go up and ask to play with somebody. So she just sat there on the small wooden swing, watching her schoolmates have fun with each other.  
  
Pumping her legs a bit she stared at the brown malch with little interest. Then a shadow suddenly covered her and the word 'Hey,' was said.  
  
She brought her head up, seeing two tall boys leering down at her.  
  
"Quit hoggin' the swings." One said with his arms crossed .  
  
"Yeah, you're not the only one who wants to swing." The other agreed; giving her the most dirty look she had ever seen.  
  
She muttered a 'sorry', and got off the swing, but as she picked up her lunch box from beside the swing, one of the boys snatched it from her grasp.  
  
"W-Wait! That's mine!" She tried to grab it from the boy and failed. He held it high above her head.  
  
"Aren't ya that new girl who knew all the answers in math?" He snickered when she made another grab for her lunch box. "I don't like know- it-alls." He tossed it to the other boy who caught it and held it too high for her to reach.  
  
"Stop it!" The two boys turned to see another girl with long black hair frowning at them. The girl stomped over to the boys and snatched the lunch box from their hands while they were caught off guard.  
  
She waved her index finger at them, "Shame on you! Being mean to a girl who jus' got here and whose a zillion times smarter than you. If you don't leave her alone my mom will call your moms."  
  
"We were only kiddin', jeez!" The girl stuck her tongue out at them while they stalked off. She turned to the new girl, handing her lunch box back to her.  
  
"Here. Sorry they were picking on you They are just stupid boys." She smiled at the girl. "I'm Kagome, what's your name?"  
  
The girl felt relieved that the boys were gone, smiling back she started, "I am Am-" The rest of the sentence didn't come out causing the girl's hands to touch her throat. Everything went black just as soon as the words escaped her lips. The school was nowhere in sight. There was suddenly a feirce wind that blew the girl to the black concrete floor. She wimpered from falling to the ground so hard. She started to pull herself up when something came into her line of vision.  
  
It was dark and before the girl could tell what the something was, she felt a stab of pain go through her stomach. She cried out, but no sound came. Looking at her stomach she saw dark red blood seeping through her school uniform. The pain was unbearable. She sank to her knees and fell to the ground._  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
I took in sharp intake of breath, my eyes snapping open wide. My heart thudded heavily in my chest as I sat up, my hands flying to my stomach. I let out a sigh of relief when I found no wound. It was just a dream. I fell back to the ground still half asleep and closed my eyes but immediately opened them again when I felt damp soil underneath me. I was fully awake now.  
  
What the -? Sitting up, I glanced around. I couldn't recognize my surroundings at all; nothing looked the least bit familiar. Where was I? I couldn't seem to remember how I had gotten here, wherever I was. Lets see . . . I remember getting on the bus to Kagome's shrine . . . and her grandfather saying she was ill . . .  
  
A sudden rush of recollection passed through me. I had fallen into the well. It was when I was checking out the well shrine for the first time. I had spotted the wooden well and decided to take a look inside . . . but I tripped.  
  
I was in the well. I started to panic. How was I supposed to get out? It was pitch black so I couldn't see very well. Standing up, I groped the walls for any possible thing I could use to get there.  
  
My hand swept over some vines - I assumed - growing from the walls. I ran my hand over them then pulled on them to see how strong they were. Still attached to the wall. Good. Stable enough for my weight. Gripping onto the assumingly vines, I slowly made my way up. I could see the stars blazing above me. Just a little bit further.  
  
Panting, I landed over the edge of the well and onto the soft grass on the side. I leaned on the side of the well to catch my breath. I had no idea the well was that big. I blinked when something processed in my mind. Huh? Grass? Speaking of which, where was the well shrine? I must have still been a bit drowsy to not have noticed from the start. The shrine was gone, too. All that was around me was a vast array of trees.  
  
Eh? This was not Kagome's shrine. But how? Maybe this was another world that the well had taken me to. That's possible I suppose. Just to make sure, I reached for my mini-computer but only touched air. Suddenly realizing my knapsack must have slipped off my shoulder when I fell, I slumped down lower against the well.  
  
I put a hand to my forehead and sighed. What I am I going to do now? I have no clue where I was right now. Well, I should probably try to find my way out of this forest, I thought taking my hand off my forehead, then I could see if I find anyone that could help me. It was worth a shot; better than sitting here all night.  
  
Standing up and dusting myself off, I walked further into the forest, going on pure instinct of direction. It was clear that it was very easy to get lost which was something I really didn't need.  
  
I stepped over a moss-covered log that was in my path and pushed past some low hanging branches when I saw something that took my breath away. There, only about ten meters away, was the goshinboku. I was starting to get confused - which was pretty rare these days - and I stared dumbfounded at the god tree. I, at first, thought that the well took me to a different world but now it seems that this was a different time. Kind of makes sense since the god tree and the well were here and all.  
  
I walked over to the tree, running my hand over the rough bark and closed my eyes.. Memories flooded through me of days reading and playing right under this tree. I smiled a little.  
  
Everything happened so fast. First, I noticed the growling coming behind me. Then the clawing at my clothes and the searing godawful pain in my lower back; burning in my throat and the cold piercings in my heart. Then the darkness.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Cliffhanger!!! I know this chapter is super short. Gomen, Gomen. I had this halfway finished for a long time but I didn't know how to continue. You guys were probably hoping Ami would get to meet InuYasha and co. but that's next chapter. I swear it will be longer and better! And I am really sorry but I have to put this story on hold for a little while because I need to think about it first and my sister is going to have a baby soon and blah blah blah. So please be patient and REVIEW! 


End file.
